Mass Effect : Phoenix Rising V2
by Phoenix Subject
Summary: A talented human biotic is abducted, alongside many more like himself. he is experimented on by Cerberus for 3 years in the first Project Phoenix. After 3 years he finally has his chance to escape effectively which he wastes no time in doing. As he decimates the facility, he runs into Commander Shepard on his mission to stop Saren. What happens to this troubled and tortured Biotic?
1. Prologue : Captive

**Prologue : Captive**

**XXXXX**

**2180, 5th of February**

He begins to feel the world around him again. His senses responding to the stimuli. His eyes slowly flicker open, seeing lights pass overhead and a bald man lean in at him with inquisitive eyes. The bald man pulls back, speaking to someone, his voice sounding distant. More voices chime in the distance and another person, a women flashes a light into his eyes. He tries to respond but his arms feel heavy and constrained. He drifts back into darkness.

Suddenly, his senses return, more powerful this time. Opening his eyes he sees doctors moving around preparing medical equipment. There are also armed guards at the door. _What happened to me? Where am I? How did I get here? _A doctor moves into his peripheral vision. Staring at him, standing tall as if to be observing him.

He speaks but he still sounds distant and muffled. He then signals someone he can't see, a sudden pain shoots through his body but he is too weak to cry out. He tries to speak again but only sounding muffled. _Why can't I hear you!? _This time when he signals, another doctor comes into sight with a syringe. He pushes his head up forcefully and injects it straight into the jugular vein.

A sharp pain follows but quickly dies down, a strange feeling runs throughout his body, allowing his senses and strength to return to him. He feels the bed he lies on, the fabric of the medical gown he is wearing, the straps that keep him constrained to the bed.

"Where am I!?" he shouts, demanding an answer furiously.

"Ah so now you are fully awake" says the doctor in a Russian accent, he continues to observe the patient, who tests his bonds.

"Any reason i'm tied to a bed doctor?" he spits, doctor sounding more like an insult than a profession of renown.

The doctor snaps his fingers and an assistant quickly comes to his call holding a data-pad and passing it to the doctor before scurrying off again. The doctor takes a good look at the data-pad before speaking, pacing around the table.

"2nd Lieutenant Matthew Teague, born 2157 on Earth in the United Kingdom shortly at the end of the first contact war correct?" asks the doctor, stopping for confirmation.

"That'd be me yeah, what's goin' on here!?" replies Teague, becoming more agitated by the minute.

The doctor returns to pacing "You were detected early in your life as a potential candidate for biotic training. For the short time you were there you succeeded in almost every test with brilliant scores until the corporation in charge was shut down. You were then returned to your family correct?" asks the doctor, stopping again for confirmation.

"Fuck you ya prick!" replies Teague, again displaying his distaste of the situation and his lack of answers.

The doctor faces Teague and puts his hands on his hips "Now, Specialist Teague, we need to go through the information and ensure it is correct. If you don't comply we are authorised to beat you into submission" says the doctor, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Seriously? Who the hell are you?" asks Teague, his voice showing his disbelief of the situation.

The doctor snaps his fingers again and a guard approaches from behind Teague with a baton in hand. Before Teague can even register the threat, the guard slams the baton into his gut, causing him to lose his breath and struggle with regaining it.

"Now, you will comply or do you want to continue to struggle against the inevitability that you won't escape?" asks the doctor, his tone constantly grinding it's way into Teague's head.

Teague regains his breath and gathers his thoughts. His body is bound to the bed and he can't escape his bounds. That also eliminates his abilities to use his biotics for they require the movement of his limbs to trigger. Even though he hates to admit it, he can't really do much at this given moment. His only option being to wait until he can. He swallows his pride for the moment to continue the questionnaire and avoid unnecessary beatings, good thing he doesn't know anything of vital importance about the alliance military.

"I will comply, doctor" grits Teague, as he stares at the doctor.

"Good now will you answer the question?" asks the doctor, readying his hands to issue a beating.

"Yeah, thats me" Teague replies with a sigh as he decides to look around himself. He sees multiple medical machines and equipment. A mirror, likely two way. The same guards outside, other medical personnel inside the room with the doctor.

The doctor returns to pacing "You and your family, that being your two younger sisters and your mother, moved to Elysium when you reached the age of 14. You joined the alliance navy once you turned 18 correct?" asks the doctor, once again stopping his pacing to await confirmation.

Teague remains silent but nods.

Pacing again the doctor asks "You served for five and a quarter years, performing as an exemplary soldier and rising through the ranks until you became an officer, then you were sent to Rio De Janeiro for the Interplanetary Combative Training school. Where you earned yourself the designation of N6, correct?" stopping again, swivelling on his feet.

Teague silently nods again, trying to think who these people could possibly be.

Returning to his walk the doctor asks "You were then assigned to the SSV Manchester and put on tour within the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse. You recently managed to defeat a slaver and pirate group, destroying their command hub and outlying bases through expert tactics and viscous combat. You received minimal casualties and were on shore leave aboard the Citadel correct?"

Another silent nod. _What were these people up to? Why go through my service record like a damn machine?_

The doctor stops pacing, standing at the foot of the bed and staring straight at Teague, data-pad behind his back. "Well Lieutenant, i'm glad your memory is intact and completely undamaged. The work we will be doing will require you to be at your best. We already knew who you were, we just wanted to ensure you are in tip top shape"

"Work, what work will WE be doing eh?!" asks Teague, alarmed by what the doctor is suggesting.

"Lieutenant, you have been selected to conduct experiments to help create a super soldier that will boost humanities strength and pave the way for a new type of warrior" replies the doctor, sounding proud of what he said, as if he planned it. Hell, he probably did.

"I know who you are . . . . . cerberus" spat Teague, knowing his captors and their foul reputation.

"I'm disappointed in you lieutenant. I thought you of all people would want humanity to be stronger. After all, have you not taken the fight to the aliens who threaten us already? Do you not have a deep hatred for what they have done to your life?" asks the doctor, leaning over Teague.

"Yes I do. But i'm no terrorist and I ain't about to be labelled one so would you kindly fuck off?" replies Teague, his annoyance and aggravation showing. The guard wasted no time in beating Teague yet again, this time hitting him twice.

"Whether you are a willing subject or not. You will be doing this for the betterment of all humanity. Take some pride in that thought, embrace it because you may not live through the procedures we have in store for you" replies the doctor, snapping his fingers causing the other cerberus medical personnel into action. Moving medical gear into position.

"No, damn you. GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouts Teague as the medical personnel begin hooking him up to IV's and other medical scanners. He begins thrashing about as much as possible, trying to delay their work.

"Restrain him!" orders the doctor. His lackey's doing so, he pulls out a syringe. "Now now lieutenant, don't struggle or I might just slip" teases the doctor as he slips the needle into Teague's neck, sedating him.

Teague begins feeling heavy, his muscles feeling tired and weak. The chatter of the cerberus personnel becoming distant and muffled as he feels the world peel away as he drifts into a deep sleep.

**XXXXX**

**2180, 12th of May**

The doctor taps a button on his omni-tool, looking out of his observation window to the pre-set test area below.

"3 months after capture, subject-zero of project phoenix has taken to the genetic modification surprisingly well. He has displayed his adaptability and survivability against the other subjects. So far he is ahead of the mark but has yet to be tested with his enhancements.

The gene enhancement program has only given him the biotic specific genes from the Asari species. This was deemed necessary to help create a stronger and more dangerous biotic soldier. Project Phoenix is in first term and proceeding with test trails. Signing off" states the doctor as he switches off his omni-tool.

The doctor switches on the intercom "Test one, subject-zero and subject-one. Deaths not permitted. Release the subjects" orders the doctor. Watching intently at the fight as it plays out before him. Months of pepped up anger and rage from the subjects should cause them to fight and if not then they should fall in line either way.

90 minutes later

"Subject zero attempted to converse with his fellow subject. It succeeded and we had to force them to fight it out. Eventually the did and zero overcame one with relative ease. Lucky for one however, it was just a sparring match"

**XXXXX**

**2180, 22nd of October**

The doctor taps at his omni-tool to begin another log.

"8 months after capture, subject-zero is displaying more and more biotic ability. His powers being enhanced by the Asari genes are continuing to grow past the normal and abnormal human range. We predict his powers will stop growing soon like the others, but still his development is phenomenal.

The subjects are showing a growth in hostility towards their captors, this is not unexpected and should this grow into the predicted path, we will have to begin injections to help maintain their emotional states. Project Phoenix is nearing the end of phase one and finishing the biotic tests. Signing off" says the doctor as he finishes the log.

He opens the intercom "Proceed with test forty-five. Subject-zero and subject-ten. Biotic death match"

30 minutes later

"Subject-zero and ten were in a deadlock for the majority of the test, both trying to get a hand over the other but not succeeding. Zero however, gained the upper hand when he managed to make his biotics manifest as a whip of sorts. He has become able to create one in each hand but it uses up much of his energy doing so but the trade off is immense. The damage he demonstrated was nothing short of spectacular. Unfortunately, ten was ripped apart by the attack, she had been a rival to zero fr the entirety of phase one, but now this test proves which is more powerful."

**XXXXX**

**2181, 5th of February**

The doctor taps his omni-tool, to begin his next log, after countless times before.

"12 months since the beginning of Project Phoenix. Many subjects have passed away, failing their intended purpose. Only the strongest yet remain and even they will run out soon if the predictions are accurate. The next genetic enhancement program will begin tomorrow. The next phase introducing the Krogan gene for regenerative abilities. We hope and predict that it will boost the subjects combat capability by at the very least a multiple of two.

Subject-zero has displayed a varying degree of shutting himself off. He has begun doing as instructed, seeing no other alternative than to take his own life. Fortunately he is not a quitter, he still hopes he may yet escape his torment. If he succeeds in the project to the end and still lives, we may induct him into the ranks of cerberus. I can only hope that he does, he is becoming valuable. Signing off." says the doctor.

The doctor turns on the intercom "Proceed to sedate the subjects. Prep them for the next phase of genetic enhancements" orders the doctor as he overlooks his favourite pet subjects.

10 minutes later

"Subject zero had killed a nurse today and attempted to escape. He managed to kill a guard before he was overwhelmed by a series of tranquillizers. I will need to up security measures on the subjects."

**XXXXX**

**2181, 27th of April**

The doctor preps his omni-tool for the next log.

"Project Phoenix suffered a minor setback over the past few months. The subjects have taken longer to adjust to the Krogan genes than the previous enhancements we gave them. Nevertheless, subjects such as zero, five, eleven, twenty three, forty seven and fifty continue to impress. Both in their quicker adjustment to the enhancements and their overall combat capability. Subject-zero continues to prove invaluable to this project. His capabilities are ahead across the board.

He will be the first to be used for testing with regeneration but I do not doubt he will impress. The Illusive man has begun to see the results of my work and has approved us for additional funding. Perhaps now we can proceed to acquire livestock ready for the later testing of phase three. Phase two is ago, signing off" says the doctor.

The doctor turns on the intercom "Prep subject-zero for testing, test zero-one of phase two under way"

10 minutes later.

"Subject-zero has been able to regenerate severe cuts and lacerations in a matter of minutes, proving the advantages of this phase. His bones took roughly 30 minutes to repair themselves, however we discovered that if his body is overtaxed on regeneration in multiple places, it slows down dramatically.

Unfortunately he has not been able to regrow the severed appendage. His left little finger will have to be regrown in a vat and reattached to return him to optimal testing capability. The other subjects show similar results. Unfortunately subject fifty failed and did not survive the deep cut to his chest cavity."

**XXXXX**

**2181, 3rd of December**

The doctor begins recording his log.

"Subject zero has been a little unresponsive today. Today is the anniversary of his father's death who served in the first contact war, a true human soldier through and through. I find it hard to believe that he knows the current date but perhaps he knows it subconsciously?

When we tried to prep him for testing he displayed aggressive behaviour, more so than usual and ended up letting his biotics run rampant. He almost escaped containment but we sedated him before he could further damage his cell door. Fortunately for us, he completed his test before escaping, his biotics have not declined and still remain in the highest condition recorded in humans yet. Signing off"

**2182, 2nd of January**

**Black Tuesday**

Subject zero, that had been what he was called for the time he had been here. It seemed like an eternity, his old life seemed so far behind at the moment. He lay there on his bed. Thinking as that was all he could do.

He did not get much in the way of information from cerberus. They occasionally informed them of what was ahead and what they were expected to achieve in order to survive. Some of the other subjects had failed, not due to their inability to survive, but reacting differently to the genetic enhancements.

He is awaiting the daily return of the good doctor to come and praise him on his progress. He swore that the doctor had become attached to him or something. Zero relished the day he gets the opportunity to severe that connection in the deadliest way possible, even if it was the last thing he managed in his life.

Today seemed strange however, something felt off. He wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid, at this point however that seemed perfectly normal. For his situation was completely off. Captured, imprisoned and experimented on by terrorists who wanted nothing than to utilise him as much as possible.

The worst part was, he had to do as he is told or he would have to be given emotional and memory suppressors. Which he wasn't particularly fond of taking. It had weighed heavily on him. He could, feel the sadness of when he killed another human being in a test for cerberus, all the pain and the guilt. Or take the suppressors and be a complete slave. In the end, he opted to being himself as he always had done, when cerberus slips up he wants to be fully conscious and aware so he could take full advantage of the situation.

The door to his cell opened, in walking two armed guards with their weapons pointing straight at him, leaving enough room for the doctor to enter with his assistant. Zero rose from his bed and stood there, ready as ever for the next test or whatever.

"Subject-zero, you are to accompany us to the next phase of your tests. The last phase in fact" says the doctor proudly as he looks at his best specimen.

"The last phase? I don't suppose you're gonna release me and let me go back to my life after are you?" asks Teague, knowing that his enemy enjoyed each moment of his torment.

The doctor let out a sinister laugh "Leave? No, I'm afraid that if you pass and I'm betting you will and with flying colours by the looks of it, you will be folded into cerberus. Under strict supervision of course. Until you prove reliable and trustworthy" replies the doctor.

His assistant being a young women, nervous at being around a subject of project phoenix. Zero decided to take a moment for himself.

"And who would you be, miss?" asks Teague, with a slight sigh.

She looks for approval from the doctor before answering "I am the replacement for the nurse you er, killed" she says nervously.

"You know what _they_ do here? The experiments, the violations of basic human rights?" asks Zero

"Yes I do" she replies, earning Zero's immediate hatred. Clearly one of the believers that humans deserve to be the dominant race while all others serve humans. Zero agreed that humans should be powerful and some aliens should pay for their mistakes. But how why should their children pay for that by being enslaved. He wouldn't wish such a fate upon any race, even the two he disliked the most.

"What they do here is for the good of humanity and you should already know that. Sacrifice the few for the good of the many" she says further, making herself sound more and more like a loyal dog and mindless fanatic.

"Thats bollocks and you know it. The work being done here will benefit _cerberus_ and only them. This project only ensures the suffering of more_ beings_ in the galaxy with each passing day" spat Zero, shutting up the loyal dog before she could preach more propaganda. He had heard it all before.

"Alright that's enough" says the doctor in his authoritative tone. Rather than risk a potential beating and keep his strength, zero complied. The doctor snaps his fingers, signalling the injection. Zero turned around, and knelt down on both knees as usual. The nurse stepped up behind him and administers the biotic-neutralizing drug. The effects being felt immediately by zero as he feels less powerful.

He stands up and the guards place him between them, weapons trained on him alongside the automated defense system. In short, if he tried anything he was truly and actually screwed. So they walk out into the hall way and zero sees the familiar layout he had become so _friendly _with.

They began walking down the usual path towards the testing bay and the loadout bay. Recently they had make him become accustomed to a specially designed set of cerberus phoenix armour and weaponry. In order to prepare him for the last phase of tests so it seemed.

The doctor began trailing off on his usual tangent, talking about the statistics of whatever and the next bit of bull shit. Zero had begun to ignore the doctors ramblings, mainly in due part because everything he talks about is something that he already knows. So zero begun surveying the area that they were approaching. As they entered the door to the loadout bay, zero noticed the Kodiak drop ship on the landing pad. The facility he is in is clearly underground, because of the large tunnel above the gunship as a means of lift off and protection from bombing runs. Zero had seen its design set up before.

Suddenly however, the entire facility went dark, a power failure. Zero took no time in taking advantage of the power outage as he snaps the neck of one of the guards and retrieves his pistol before the other guard could even put on his flash light. When he does, he is met by a biotic punch to his face, killing him instantly.

Zero took this opportunity, the one he has been waiting for and grabbed the _good _doctor and held him hostage. Much to zero's surprise however, the facility's power returned and with that a bunch of startled cerberus employee's.

Zero raised his pistol and fired 3 rounds into the ceiling. _Bang Bang Bang _"GET DOWN ON THE FUCKIN' FLOOR NOW!" bellows zero, aiming the pistol at random people until they complied.

An alarm rang out, making zero realise he does not have much time. He begun dragging the doctor with him to the subject cell block. Intent on making his escape here and now while he has the chance. As he rounds the corner he sees the subjects all at their individual doors, banging and screaming. Hoping that zero succeeds in releasing them.

Zero approaches the console to open each respective cell. He put the pistol to the back of the doctors head. "Release the subjects NOW!" spouts zero aggressively.

"Think about what you're doing! You would waste your potential, all of them for your own _selfish_ needs!?" exclaims the doctor, honestly believing in his cruel work.

"Our own selfish desires? We only want to be free, free of the pain and suffering of this place and your gonna give it to us or I blow your brains out. You won't be missed, you'll just get replaced" spat back zero, releasing some tension that had grown over the period of just under two years.

The doctor did not argue. After all, he could replicate his work, but would zero let him live? Something needs to be done or it will have all been for nothing. The doctor just nods to zero's demands, slowly pulling out a key. He inserts into the terminal and readies himself.

A group of cerberus guards turned the corner, aiming their weapons at zero's back. Zero swivelled on his feet to face his adversaries, creating a biotic barrier with his free hand "I was wondering when they would show up. Now open the doors!" barks zero as he butts the pistol into the doctor's head.

The doctor twists the key and hits the correct button. But at the same time pulling out a syringe filled with a powerful sedative, jabbing its contents straight into one of zero's veins. Zero back hands the doctor to the floor and begins to fumble, growing weak rapidly at the sedative coursing through his veins. He fell to his knees and the doctor caught him, dragging him off out of the way of the oncoming gunfire.

As the cell doors opened, the subjects charged out, throwing biotic attacks at their captors. Bravely attacking the enemy so that some of the others might live. As the cerberus troopers opened fire, subjects begun falling to the floor. The cerberus troopers knew how to kill them, after all a bullet to the head was probably the only thing that could kill a subject at this stage of the project.

Zero watches as he rapidly drifts to sleep, his efforts for naught as the subjects fall to the concentrated gunfire from the cerberus troopers. The un-armoured subjects being slaughtered because zero had miscalculated for the first time in almost two years. The failure consuming him as he drifts off to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**2182, 3rd of January**

The doctor taps his omni-tool, to record perhaps his most disappointing log yet.

"It is with a heavy heart that I say this, but subject-zero had proven to be great liability yesterday. He managed to stage an escape that resulted in the deaths of 33 base personnel and 40 out of the 50 remaining test subjects. The funny thing is that he managed to single out the weak from the strong. Thanks to subject-zero, the less adaptable subjects were killed. He saved us a few months of work in retrospect but what about the chances he killed a subject as useful as himself?

I don't think he understands the importance of himself and the subjects. Once the Illusive man sees what I have accomplished, humanity will be protected by an army of the deadliest humans in existence. Then again, given the Illusive man's tendencies, I suspect he would want the subjects terminated once the project is finished. To ensure the subjects do not escape the grips of cerberus and into the wrong hands.

Unfortunately for subject-zero and the remaining subjects, they will have to be implanted with emotional and memory suppressors. It is the last option I wanted but they have forced my hands to ensure they do not disobey on the last phase. Speaking of which begins with our first test out of system. I look forward to seeing the results of the subjects and there specially made armour and weaponry in combat situations. From the teams predictions, they should surpass all previous expectations. Signing off" says the doctor.

He taps at the intercom "Prep the remaining subjects for implantation. I want it done in 5 minutes or project phoenix may just find more subjects!" barks the doctor, expressing his anger about the events of yesterday.

That day would be remembered as black Tuesday by this project team. The day that the best subject proved a liability. But perhaps a chance at redemption is near, for he will be rid of his past and his emotions. Perhaps he will perform even better under those circumstances.

Perhaps.

**XXXXX**

**2182, 31st of July**

The doctor taps at his omni-tool, preparing himself for the next log.

"After implantation, the subjects have displayed no aggression to their guards or the base personnel. After telling them of their purpose and not alerting them to their previous life, they expressed the want to commit to the program. But they do not display any emotion or recollection of their former selves. They have become an organic version of a machine in my personal opinion.

After fine tuning the memory suppressors in each subject, we managed to allow them to remember their training. It took us months of work but we managed to isolated the memories and only allow access to the training in the facility. They still have not displayed any want or need to escape the facility.

During a combat exercise in the traverse, the subjects worked together and with lethal efficiency. Putting the most skilled veterans to shame by their results. We also dropped them into a Turian military installation, which they proceeded to neutralize and slaughter the military personnel and securing valuable intel. This action did not cause any backlash to the alliance, but they and the Turians have begun discussing joint operations to root us out. Signing off"

**XXXXX**

**2182, 25th of September**

The doctor begins recording another log.

"Yesterday subject zero displayed remarkable will power and mental strength. His mind managed to fight back against the memory and emotional suppressors for roughly an hour. This occurred during an operation out of system, which he proceeded to destabilize by attacking the other cerberus personnel.

The remaining subjects, fifty, twenty three and seven displayed a sense of camaraderie and brotherhood. Instead of killing subject zero, they detained him through their combined efforts and brought him back to base under supervision. After running more tests and simulations of their current mind state, we deduce that within the next 6 months, each subject will be able to fully resist their implants.

Subject zero yet again being the catalyst for change. After we detained him hand brought his implants back online, he displayed his regrets about what happened and would not let it happen again. Not wanting to take chances, we suppressed the memory from each subject to make them forget about the incident. I will continue to monitor their progress, signing off"

**XXXXX**

**2183, 5th of February**

The doctor taps at his omni-tool to begin his last entry.

"Project Phoenix nears it's end. For tomorrow the Illusive man issues his decision to me personally. The last phase of project phoenix proved to be more of a let down than the previous phases. They had shown such promise before, but under the emotional and memory suppressors the subjects have been reduced in capability, I suspect their emotions are required in order to make them completely effective. They began failing their field exercises at the cost of their lives one by one. Perhaps zero achieved his goal after all, forestalling cerberus's army of super soldiers, what a traitor he is to his species.

My faith in zero had not been misplaced after all. Even with the memory and emotional suppressors he has proceeded to go above expectations but to a lesser degree than before. But his template is not lost, thanks to him I may be able to duplicate his very success in the next batch, that is if im given the funding. But I will have to select willing troopers from cerberus's own ranks. It has proven disastrous to capture and attempt to convert other humans from outside of cerberus.

My only regret for zero is that he is becoming resistant to the memory and emotional suppressor implants. On occasion and more frequently lately, he has been behaving and performing as good as he had done before. But the obvious drawback being his memory and recovery of his identity. If the new implant does not work tomorrow with the Illusive man, I fear my pet will be lost and his skill and development will have been for naught. Signing off"

The doctor motions to switch on the intercom, but remembers that nothing else is planned. He retired to his quarters for the night as the next day would no doubt be a long one . . . or short one if the illusive man is not pleased.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note : Hi there readers :D i'm glad you have chosen to give my story a chance and I thank you for it deeply. I want to say that I enjoy the new start to the story and I hope you do too. Oh and welcome back readers who read my last story :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, be that negative or positive. Just be a mature person and don't give me out right abuse, it isn't welcome. But I don know the difference between constructive criticism and abuse so, feel free to leave criticism :D**

**Phoenix Subject**


	2. Chapter 1 : Revielle

**Chapter 1 : Reveille **

**XXXXX**

**2183, 6th of February**

The doctor, the project lead of this facility. The facility that has been dedicated to Project Phoenix for the past three years. He has dedicated his life for the past three years to create a super soldier for cerberus and by extension the whole of humanity as he would believe. He has captured 100 human subjects, all adults but ranging from soldiers and mercenaries to standard civilians.

His enhancements were imposed upon the subjects, causing them great pain, something that the doctor enjoyed. He had first enhanced them with genes from the Asari to help boost their biotic capabilities. His subjects presented great promise, their capabilities being multiplied, proving the usefulness of this particular enhancement.

The next enhancement was a set of genes from the Krogan to help them regenerate their damaged tissue faster. The subjects took to these enhancements slower than the last, but nevertheless came to. When they did, he put his subjects through harsh tests to observe their capabilities. That involved the loss of certain appendages to watch for regrowth. No one demonstrated such ability, but damage to the organs, bone structure and muscle tissue was capable of regenerating at a lesser rate than that of Krogan's, but still incredibly fast. Proving the advantages that this enhancement had shown.

The next phase for the remaining subjects involved getting them accustomed to the specially designed armour and weaponry for them. It was during this phase that the doctor had to implant them with memory and emotional suppressors. This was due to the events of black Tuesday. The remaining subjects proved their capabilities in combat time and time again, but due to their lack of certain memories and their emotions, they fell short and one by one died until only one of them remained. On a whole the project is a success, but if it is to be actually useful it must be done with willing subjects, or it will never bear fruit for the loss of life suffered in this facility.

The last subject number zero. The template for the entire project is the last of them. Under constant watch because he is beginning to resist his implants and regain his personality and identity. The doctor has become attached to zero, because throughout it all he has displayed his amazing ability to adapt and survive, regardless of his loss of identity. Which he is now adapting to and overcoming yet again, absolutely amazing.

Subject zero, is currently lying unconscious in his cell. Which has been refit for specific needs. The doctor made his way to his office, which watched over the subject. He walks in to find his assistant still at work.

"Miss Noland, how is the subject doing?" asks the doctor, with his distinct Russian accent.

She rotates her chair and stands up with a data-pad. "As you can see doctor, his vitals are good, complete natural balance across the board" she says with a smile.

"Hmm, what about his mental status?" asks the doctor, raising his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, it is the same as it has been. We have installed the new memory suppressor implant just an hour ago, which he has rapidly recovered from the surgery." she replies, putting her data-pad down on a table nearby.

"If all goes well, we shall be restarting this project and with willing subjects" says the doctor, straightening his posture as though he is proud.

"Sir, I'm glad we could perfect these results on unwilling subjects before we risk the lives of cerberus personnel" she replies, sitting back down at the terminal.

"Yes, it is fortunate that we did so" says the doctor as he moves to the observation window to observe zero. "Isn't he magnificent?" asks the doctor

Reluctantly, she replies "Yes sir. He is a remarkable specimen. Just a shame he isn't willing" as she continues to type away.

"When is the Illusive man due to get in touch?" asks the doctor, not taking his eyes away from his specimen.

"Err . . . He has just requested your presence in the QEC room now sir" she replies, fumbling at the coincidence.

Wordlessly, the doctor leaves the room and heads for the QEC room. Anticipating and dreading what the Illusive man's final verdict is. His pace fastened by his excitement and fear. He bustles into the room and snaps his fingers "Get out now" is all he says, calmly. The few engineers in the room leave without saying a word, scurrying to get out of the way.

He taps away at the terminal, preparing his side of the QEC. The circle in the centre of the room lights up and the room grows dark to allow the holographic projection work seamlessly. He steps onto the circle, standing straight and proud before the Illusive man as the hologram switches on and sets the area out before him.

Displaying a sun in the background and a large, empty room, bar the Chair in the centre which his boss sits upon like a king. His chair rotates and sets his eyes upon the doctor. The doctor almost swallows his tongue in anticipation.

"Doctor Petrovsky, how goes the project since my last check in?" asks the Illusive man, swirling his glass of scotch and staring directly into the doctor's eyes with his cold, menacing eyes.

"The er . . project has received spectacular results as I'm sure you will agree" says Petrovsky, as he fidgets with his hands behind his back.

"And what of the subjects? Have they passed all tests?" asks the Illusive man, taking a drink from his glass before setting it down and lighting a cigarette. Returning his glare to Petrovsky.

"I regret to inform you . . . that all subjects bar subject zero have failed. This is in due part to the memory and emotional suppressor implants. It reduced their effectiveness" replies Petrovsky, fearing the possible punishment for this failure.

"Is that so? What about implementing the projects enhancements to cerberus personnel?" asks the Illusive man, filing the air around himself with smoke.

"That would prove invaluable by our simulations. Willing subjects would yield results just under subject zero" replies Petrovsky, the nervousness clearly present in his voice.

"Very well, your next project location will be somewhere more discreet. I will send you the co-ordinates shortly. Be sure to prep the facility for purge. Welcome to Project Phoenix II doctor" finishes the Illusive man, exhaling to puff out more smoke.

"Good, then I will prep subject zero for transport. His template wi-" Petrovsky is cut off however.

"No doctor, from the reports you have sent me. It seems subject zero is becoming more resistant to the implants. He is too dangerous to leave the facility, you know what you have to do" replies the Illusive man, his voice sounding sinister. He then picks up his scotch and begins swirling it again.

"But sir, I have a new implant ready to test. He could still be of great use to me, to us!" exclaims Petrovsky, correcting his statement in anger of the situation.

"Doctor, I'll give you one chance. If he resists the new implant even slightly, he needs to be put down before he can present himself as a threat. Do you understand?" asks the Illusive man, promising himself that Petrovsky's insubordination will be punished at some point.

"Thank you, he won't disappoint I know it. Is that everything sir?" replies Petrovsky, excited that zero has a chance of proving useful after all.

"No that's everything. I'm sending your co-ordinates now" says the Illusive man as he taps at his own omni-tool, causing the doctor's to highlight at the information being given. Without further wasting time, the Illusive man ends the comm line.

The room returning back to it's normal colour, Petrovsky leaves the room heading for his office. Rushing past multiple personnel on his way there. As he enters, his assistant stands up.

"Sir, what are our orders?" she asks, eager to be of use.

"Prepare the facility for exodus to these co-ordinates. Prepare facility wide purge, I have one final test to give to zero." replies Petrovsky "Prepare to switch on the implant on my order" he grabs data-pad and a syringe, making his way out of his office and down to the cell where zero is kept.

Nearing the door, the two armed guards snap a salute. "Sir!"

"Open the door and follow me in. If zero makes a move to any of us, kill him" states Petrovsky, adhering to his master's whip.

The double set of doors open and close again once they are inside. The room consists of a toilet in the corner of the room, alongside a shower and a bed in the centre, which zero is currently unconscious upon.

Petrovsky walks up to the terminal beside his bed, that is linked to an IV. He taps at the terminal, preparing zero to be awoken after an injection. He moves over to him, slapping at his forearm to help his veins appear more visible. He slides in the needle and presses it down, injecting him with an anti-sedative. Petrovsky takes a step back, holding his data-pad as he awaits patiently.

He watches as zero stirs awake, rising from his bed in a exhausted manner. Standing up to meet his captor. He still remembers a bit of his life, because of his resistance to the previous implant. The new one however, should stop that, making him forget what cerberus want him to.

"Doctor, I had a dream today" says zero, itching his buzz cut hair.

"And what happened in this dream?" asks Petrovsky, listening intently to see if he can recognize the memory he has recovered.

"I dreamt of a little girl . . . . no two. They looked up to me as though I knew them." replies zero, his face contorting with sadness, another thing he should not be able to do right now. Something he won't be able to do once the new implant is activated. "They called me brother, do I have a family doctor?"

Petrovsky sighs "You did have one, but . . .they were killed by aliens. The very reason we chose you to fight them" replies Petrovsky, not having to lie to zero this time. But zero's face becomes filled with anger at this news.

"What test do I have today?" asks zero, his emotions disappearing entirely, a sign of his malfunctioning implant.

"All I need you to do is clear your mind. You will feel pain soon, but this is a test, if you can get through it, you pass" says Petrovsky, lying to him "Are you ready?"

Zero takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I'm ready" replies zero.

Petrovsky turns to the mirror on the wall, which is in fact how he monitors zero so well. He nods into the mirror, signalling his assistant to activate the implant. His own feelings begun mixing. _What if it doesn't work? His template is perfect but will go to waste because of his will power._

Subject zero falls to the floor on his knees, holding his head with his hands screaming in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hh!" his screams making the guards uneasy, watching him squirm in pain.

Unknown to the others however, the implant had failed as soon as it fired. It trying to gain control over parts of his mind backfired, causing the implant to short circuit, giving him an immense migraine of immeasurable pain. The implant relinquishing control over his memory caused them to rush back into his mind.

The lifetime of knowledge of 2nd Lieutenant Matthew Teague rushing back. He remembers his early childhood, discovering his biotics, being sent to the corporation for his biotic training, being sent back home, moving to Elysium, joining the military, fighting in the traverse, training in Rio De Janeiro for special forces, being captured by cerberus and the tests they administered him to. The emotions overwhelming him, the loss of his family, the pain and torment of his tests with cerberus. His entire life flashed before his eyes.

But that presented him with the predicament before him. Still on the floor, he knows that the guards will kill him if his implant doesn't work. But he also knows that cerberus probably have a monitoring station, they would be alerted within moments if he didn't make his move first. He gathered his strength and his rage, getting ready to pay the bastards back for what they have done to him and the others.

"Zero, are you alright?" asks Petrovsky, but refocusing his attention to his data-pad as it chimed with information. His eyes widen at what it displays, but before he can issue the command, Teague springs into action.

Teague rises from the floor at an incredible speed, catching the guards by surprise. He disarms one of them, aiming the pistol at the other and fires the pistol three times at point blank range. _Bang __Bang Bang._ The guard falls to the floor, Teague aims back at the other who is now on the floor and fires at him. _Bang Bang. _He looks around for Petrovsky the _good _doctor, but finds he has already left the room.

An alarm rings out in the facility followed by a synthesized voice.

"_Warning, Subject Zero has escaped containment. Lethal force is authorized"_

Teague leaves the room and checks the corridor as his training and instincts dictate him to. He finds it empty, with data-pads left on the floor, obviously the personnel have scattered at the sound of gun shots.

Remembering the layout of the facility, Teague makes his way to the doctors office, in order to make a mess to help him for the moment. He opens the door and walks in, catching the assistant off-guard. She scrambles to her feet in surprise but raises her hands in self-defence.

"Pl . . please don't kill me" she begs, trembling in fear.

"Oh, not so confident now are we, ms. Asshole?" asks Teague, he spots the terminal and nods his head towards it. "Sit down and get to work, I want the alarms off right now" orders Teague, his voice violating her ears with his anger and disgust.

"Okay just . . calm down" she replies, sitting herself down and tapping away.

Teague takes a quick look at the room, moving over to a terminal nearby, he still pays attention to the assistant however making sure she doesn't do more harm to himself. He reads the terminal which shows a system wide scan from just an hour ago. No ships had been detected, but an alliance squad has been deployed via unknown means to the surface in a Mako. Inbound for this base.

Teague's mind fills with hope, that he may yet get his life back. He moves back over to the assistant who is still tapping away. He notices on a camera that a squad of cerberus troopers are on their way to them. He presses the gun into the back of her head, not being gentle to this cerberus fanatic.

"Activate the automated defence system, change the targeting parameters now!" orders Teague, causing the assistant to start crying in fear "I want those people killed or they'll be finding you in pieces" Teague says, feeling his biotic strength return to him, the drug finally wearing off.

She doesn't say a word, just brings up another window and begins typing away. She begins to cry more when the automated turrets pop out of the ceiling and open fire on the troopers, gunning them down quickly. Screams were coming through the terminal from the massacre, but it didn't affect Teague knowing that terrorists are suffering. Much to Teague's surprise, the turrets continue to fire, even though the troopers lay dead. Obviously cerberus didn't want to take chances with the subjects of project phoenix, or they thought Teague is too dangerous to allow him escape.

It didn't matter, because he already has and is too dangerous for them to handle. Perhaps that is his arrogance or just his skill, perhaps a bit of both. "Alright, now deactivate the defence systems" he says, to which she begins typing away, getting a better hold of herself. The turrets return to their place and shut down completely.

Satisfied Teague moves around the assistant until he is at her front. He puts the pistol into the underside of her chin and forces her to stand. He moves her away from the terminal, being filled with anger and rage that had been hidden from himself for the past year, he wants some payback.

"Kneel" orders Teague, the assistant does and places her hands on her head. Beginning to cry again, disgusting Teague even more.

"I don't wanna die" she begins to say, begging for her life.

"You should have thought of that before you willingly joined this fan club!" spat Teague, but he wouldn't kill her no, but he wouldn't save her either. He smacked the side of her head with the pistol, she let out a painful cry before hugging the floor with her face, unconscious.

_That felt so bloody good_

Teague checks through the video feeds and finds Petrovsky making his way to the Kodiak shuttle in an attempt to escape. He isn't being escorted either, but on the other feeds, many troopers were running around, checking room by room to find Teague.

Remembering where the landing pad is, Teague set off with the intent to kill. Sprinting down corridors and killing the troopers who got in his way quickly with his pistol or his biotics. To his fortune, he only came across three troopers and they were all alone when he did. The main group were making their way in from the entrance on the other side of the facility.

He rounds the corner where the landing pad is to find Petrovsky loading equipment into the shuttle with a few other cerberus personnel. He notices Teague and shits bricks, his face betraying him with fear. "Stall him while I prep the shuttle!" orders Petrovsky trying to save his own skin. His lackey's sprinting forward to the door controls, Teague met them head on.

To his dismay the lackey's were closer than he to the door controls. Teague fires a few rounds forcing them into cover. One sprints forward anyway, causing Teague to use a biotic throw, sending the lackey into a set of crates at an awkward angle, likely killing him from the sounds of cracking and breaking.

They return fire and press towards the door controls. Teague sprints forward with the intent of making sure that mad man does not escape, his very being itching to spill his blood over the floor. That would not come however, the Kodiak shuttle fired up, closing its doors and taking off. Petrovsky had used his workers as a distraction and he isn't going to wait around for them, he is leaving them to die.

They turn and begin running towards the Kodiak as it lifts off, screaming for help. But they would find none in this facility, they turned around to be met by a cascading shock wave from Teague. As the ripples pass them, it crushes their bodies, crunching their bones in a sickening noise and burst their internal organs. The overwhelming pain kills them by shock alone before they can bleed out.

_Fuck! How the fuck am I supposed to kill that bastard now!?_

Teague threw the equipment and crates near him about, lashing out that he will not yet be able to avenge the lives lost in this shit hole. But he regains his composure when he remembers his predicament. He begins running to the loadout bay, to get the equipment cerberus had designed for him. As he neared the loadout bay, he could hear the troopers getting closer. Once inside he closed the doors and disabled the locking mechanism to slow them down.

Then he jogs over to his locker labelled "Zero" and opens it. He finds his Phoenix armour segments piled in there at the bottom of the locker, at upper body level, his cerberus harrier rifle sat there almost begging him to be wielded again. He pulls out the armour under-layer and strips himself. As he fits his under-layer on, he hears the troopers outside the door, scanning it. He would only have 5 minutes at the most now.

He begun putting his armour on, chest piece first followed by legs and feet. After that he begun placing on his arms armour pieces. This is when the cerberus troopers become tired of hacking the door. They start flash cutting it. A spark leading from the top of the door heading to the bottom. Once at the bottom the door will open, revealing himself and the room.

Then he reaches for his helmet and slides it on, securing it to his armour. He reaches into his locker and places the pistol on the magnetic holster on his thigh. He then pulls out his harrier and performs a weapons check while he can, seeing no other way out of the room he will have to fight his way out. Using his biotics to assist him, he rips of a locker on the wall and pushes it over so he has some cover at least.

Teague crouches behind it, anticipating the confrontation ahead. He aims the harrier at the door, hugging it tightly to his chest and pulling it into his shoulder so he receives maximum stability. His elbows resting on the locker for extra stability and taking deep breaths. Counting down until the spark reaches the bottom of the door.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_This is it_

Breathing out and holding his breath there, the door slides open and a trooper charges in to be met by a burst fire from Teague, dropping him instantly. A second of silence follows until they begin firing inside from the door.

His kinetic barriers holding, Teague returns fire on the less talented foe, forcing them to pull back after receiving casualties. "What are you doing!? It's just one damn subject! Get back in there and kill him!" bellows someone from outside.

Teague creeps over to the door, propping himself up and peaking around the corner. But he pulls his head back when a shot hits the door frame. "It's subject zero sir! He's the best of them all!" exclaims someone else. It's as though he some sort of demon, because the previous voice calls out "Everyone retreat! Pull back outside and we can hold him there till the purge!" bellows the voice again.

_I'll be damned if I let you kill me here you son's o' bitches_

A cerberus trooper turns and begins running in the ordered direction and Teague acts accordingly, popping out of cover to gun him down. The others fleeing Teague gives chase, relishing the hunt as he catches them one by one as they flee to the exit. Pouncing onto a trooper with his biotic attacks and gunning down the next, these will die here and now by his hand. Too much pain and suffering has been caused by these men and women.

**XXXXX**

Teague grabs him and disarms him from behind. The trooper quivering in fear and surprised he isn't dead yet. Teague whispers into his ear "Shhh, it's gonna be ok. Look, tell you what, kill yourself so I don't have to" taunts Teague, enjoying every moment he torments cerberus personnel.

_Would that be considered normal? After everything they've done to me and the others, nothing is normal at this point._

"Please! Don't kill me!" says the trooper as he begins to break down and beg for his life. If he wasn't wearing a helmet, Teague would probably be covered in tears and snot bubbles.

Teague doesn't waste any time he snaps his neck, putting the poor bastard out of his misery. Disgusted with himself he left him for that long and the fact he has become so sick. Regathering his thoughts he turns the last corner before the exit, seeing the cerberus personnel setting up a defence to hold him inside until the facility self-destructs.

_Six inside, armed with assault rifle, no identifiable strengths other than in cover. Unknown number of hostiles outside. _

_Well, you know what they say. Never tell me the odds._

The entrance, or in this case exit to the facility slams shut, sealing the troopers inside with Teague. Again, cerberus abandoning it's troops to slaughter.

Teague pops out of cover, his barriers taking damage he throws out a singularity above their position. Causing them to float helplessly and cover Teague with their body mass from the outside fire. Teague moves forward, slinging his rifle onto his back which catches it flawlessly with the magnetic holster there.

The troopers begin to scream in fear of their impending deaths. The noise just fuelling Teague's anger and rage. He channels as much strength he can into his shoulders and hands, manifesting his biotic whips. He lunges forward, pushing the power from his shoulders into his hands and then into his whips. The troopers that are hit by the whips get slammed into the ground and crushed under the power of his attack, a shock wave cascades out of his attack and heads for the door.

The door explodes outwards in the blue fire of a biotic attack. Sending the reinforcements flying backwards and leaving them demoralized for his attack. Before they even touch the floor, Teague exits the buildings entrance stepping over the crushed soldiers and shouldering his rifle, firing at the priority targets in burst fire.

He feels invincible, everything that cerberus had put him through, granted had made him a more deadlier human being, but his skill in battle also multiplies that, alongside the regeneration ability too. He does a head count as he continues to slaughter the cerberus personnel quietly and calmly.

_Roughly 14 personnel, 4 defense towers deactivated from inside. _

A sniper round impacts his barriers, forcing him to take cover.

_Snipers . . .awww shit_

He sticks his hand out which immediately gets shot dead centre, his barriers collapsing but still preventing the round from hitting him. He hears the troopers getting into position to attack him. In a daring move, he steps out of cover and aims directly down his sights. Firing until the harrier overheats he kills the sniper with all shots hitting the target.

Popping back into cover Teague hears a cannon fire, but distinctly a IFV or Tank cannon.

_Mako perhaps? Alliance deployed Mako from report? Can't be sure, stick with what you've got._

Another round impacts nearby, causing a detonation of flammables giving Teague a much needed distraction. Cradling his harrier, Teague runs from his cover to the next he has eyed, taking a quick glance and seeing the source of the shots. A Mako heading to the base bouncing over the hills and firing at the facility and its defences. Still sprinting, Teague dives into cover when another shot whizzes past his head and hits the facility.

Gunfire and explosions follow, the cerberus personnel focusing on the Mako. Teague takes a good look from cover at who is left, a proper head count.

_16 personnel, 2 snipers 2 heavies . . . make that 12 personnel._

Teague spots a trench nearby with a few cerberus troopers in, he charges in, firing at the first target who crumbles under the fire of the harrier, the next target moving his rifle to aim at Teague, but falling dead as Teague throws a whip out and smashes it into his face, snapping his vertebrae instantly. The last target arming a grenade to throw over the top of the trench. He leans up and throws it and then gazes at Teague and hesitates on his options. Teague wastes no time and walks up to him and slams his heel down on his head with the assistance of biotics, crushing his head into his chest.

Gunfire still present, Teague gets out of the trench and remaining out of the line of fire. After all he did not want to be mistaken for cerberus personnel. Which unfortunately, he is dressed like and even adorning their symbol on his chest. He takes aim at a heavy trooper, and kills him with a burst of rounds. But the heavy fires a missile flying straight to the Mako, fortunately the Mako uses it's thrusters propelling it upwards and over debris as it drives.

Unfortunately, the mako lands right beside Teague. Staying in cover, Teague hides for a few moments as the Mako continues to fire killing whoever remains. The Mako slowly drives off, not registering Teague as a threat, either because he had not shown up on motion tracker for being so still or by intent. Unlikely to be the latter.

The Mako halts 20 meters from the entrance to the facility. The hatch opens and three marines step out checking the area for remaining targets.

"Area is clear Commander" says the female marine, her armour hugging her tightly in all the right places.

They relax and regroup near one another, their chatter muffled from this distance. Teague decides to take a leap of faith, before the soldiers get harmed by the purging of the facility, no doubt scheduled to happen really soon.

He stands up and immediately provokes a response.

"We got movement Commander!" barks the women.

Swallowing his gut before it rises out of his mouth "Don't shoot! I'm on your side!" shouts Teague, causing them to start moving over to his position slowly.

"Weapons out in the open slowly and hands on your head!" barks an authoritative distinct male voice. They draw nearer.

"Okay, I'm coming out now!" shouts Teague, throwing his rifle and pistol out into the open, forcing the marines to close in on his position.

He stands up, placing his hands on his head and moving into the open. Three rifles trained on him and slowly drawing closer before stopping in a semi circle three meters away from him.

"About time the alliance showed up" says Teague, feeling slightly relieved.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" asks the other male marine, his surprise easily seen through his helmet.

"I've been a captive in that fuckin' place for three years" says Teague gritting his teeth at the memories "Like I said, you showed up just in time"

"Sir, I think he's lying to try and save his own skin" says the women, her dislike of him present in her voice.

"Loo, I would tell you get in there and find the files" says Teague as he gestures to the facility with his elbow, keeping his hands firmly on his head. "But cerberus staged it to purge about 30 minutes ago, meaning it will be detonating in about 2 more minutes give or take"

"You seem awfully calm for someone who has just escaped three years of hell, why should we believe you?" asks the Commander, his N7 emblazoned upon his chest.

"I can't give you solid evidence. Unless you want to risk getting blown up. Look, take me away, interrogate me whatever, it will be a cake walk to what they put me through. At least I will be treated properly where ever you take me." says Teague, his heavy breathing becoming evident now to the others. He is slightly exhausted, not having eaten today and his biotics working up a sweat.

"What is your name?" asks the Commander, not taking his rifle of the unknown variable in front of him.

"My name is Matthew Teague 2nd Lieutenant of the SSV Manchester, or I was three years ago" Teague replies.

"Seriously? You think we will believe that bullshit?" asks the women, anger present in her voice

"Wait" says the Commander, raising a hand to calm his fellow marine "LT run a quick search on your omni-tool" still unfazed by the conversation.

"Can I sit down? I'm bloody knackered" states Teague

"Slowly, don't try anything stupid" replies the Commander

Teague slowly sits down, putting his back against some debris, keeping his hands on his head.

"Sir, I got a match. 2Nd Lieutenant Matthew Teague of the SSV Manchester, disappeared 2180, 4th of February on shore leave. He vanished from his squad mates while in a club, he is presumed AWOL, MIA and suspected KIA via crime on the Citadel. He's also a biotic" states the LT as he reads from the page "In order to confirm his identity, we will need Chakwas to run a DNA test"

"Alright, since you've complied. We're taking you into custody" says Shepard half-heartedly, pulling out a pair of omni-cuffs from his tactical hard case on his leg. "You will be taken by us and until your story is confirmed, you will be in the brig on board our ship. Do you understand?" asks the Commander, his anger at him dying down slightly.

"Yeah I got ya" replies Teague, slowly standing up and turning around "I know what this must look like and I would do the same in your shoes . . . cuff me, Sir" The omni-cuffs would neutralize his limb movement, disabling his chance to use any biotics.

That almost caught him off-guard, being addressed as _Sir_ by this person, but Shepard retained his composure, arresting the individual "Now you said that facility is going to detonate?" asks Shepard, turning his captive around to face him.

"Yeah, if I remember right, the facility will detonate from the lowest levels up to the entrance. That won't explode just leave a vapour trail for the smoke to clear" replies Teague, gesturing to the entrance"The Kodiak drop ship that left is carrying a cerberus scientist, the bastard in charge of the shit that happened here"

Shepard made a mental note of that, but decided to save the questions for now.

Before more can be said, they hear a series of explosions and feel the rumbling below their feet. Shortly followed by a ploom of smoke erupting from the entrance.

"I wasn't lying sir. Now if you would, I have horrible memories of this place . . .and so many died here, for cerberus to try and create a-" Teague is cut off however by the Commander, surprising him to say the least.

"A super soldier right? I take it you're gonna say you were experimented on?" asks Shepard, his voice going to a natural feel, less emotion and more coldness.

"We were all experimented on. I am the last subject alive. Consider me three years worth of pain and suffering" replies Teague, his voice becoming filled with emotion he hadn't anticipated. "I'm actually free aren't I? This isn't some sick dream cooked up by them, is it?" asks Teague, tearing up at the final victory he has achieved, finally getting out of that hell hole.

Shepard doesn't try to comfort the person, unsure of if his story is legitimate. His team members do the same, Shepard offered a sympathetic nod and began heading to the Mako. The female marine picked up the prisoner's weapons. Just in case his story is true, if not then extra firepower.

"Normandy, we're clear for pick up" says Shepard over his radio. Those words being nothing but an answer from a God Teague didn't even believe existed. It felt, he didn't know how it felt. He just became overwhelmed with emotions he had bottled up to help him cope with his situation.

An alliance frigate descended from above, lowering it's cargo bay door. His rescue had finally come. Perhaps now he can finally get a good nights sleep.

Perhaps.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note : Hi there avid readers :D I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts on the situation. Is there anything I should improve on? **

**Feel free to ask me questions regarding to the storyline if you like.**

**Phoenix Subject**


End file.
